Vampric Memory
by Inuyasha- lover- forever
Summary: That girl haunted his mind, it aggravated him that he didn't remember who she was. He raven hair...his dear miko kagome. BTVIY XOver Spikekagome
1. Chapter 1

Vampric memories

chapter one

the forgotton memories

that bloody watcher always talked about memory lane... well, forget that the only thing i remember, is the worst and best things that happened in my life before and after i died.BUT THEN, why is the picture that red is holding in a book so farmiliar?

shaking my head i cleared my thoughtS and looked at the slayer she was happy with some college boy in PENSYLVANIA. Of course i was over the slayer it was just that…before sunnydale was demolished and she said she loved me…i wasn't thinking about her…the person i was thinking about was a girl with cerulean eyes and dark raven hair. Bloody i don't even know who she is and i am thinking of her! WHY COULDN'T THINK OF BUFFY THE GIRL I LOVED.

" hey spike you alright?" Lil bits asked tapping my shoulder. peering over my shoulder i gave her a reassuring smile then i turned back to red and listened to her knowledge of the past.

" Her name was kagome higurashi from osaka tokyo japan she could travel 500 years back in the past, she was a reincanation of a preistess named kikyo . Kagome and kikyo both had an equal love for a half-demon named inuyasha.-."

that name…. " what did you say the half-demon's name was red?" i shot up IN my seat.

eyeing me she replied " inuyasha…why you knew him spike?" willow asked me. narrowing my eyes i didn't reply but asked yet another question " when is the next barge to japan?" i asked getting up. i am allowed to walk in the day now thanks to that ring buffy gave to angel. " hey captain bleach answer willow's question" the one eyed comedian whacked me in the back on my head. did i know the hanyou? swiping the book from willow i examined the photographs. my eyes shot to the girl that red adressed as kagome… that girl is the one i was thinking of….but how in the bloody hell did i know her!

------------flashback-------------------

" hmph inuyasha why are so mean to everyone we meet! SIT! why can't you be more mature! even miroku is more mature than yoU!" the girl yelled

i looked at her as the mutt flew down in the ground… i smirked in amusment. " sorry about him" she turned to me and smiled.

" well it's not my fault that you wanna get with everyguy that comes around! even jaken wants you! so quite down some kagome!" the mutt lifted up his head and yelled. She just turned around when he was charging at us. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out of the way. "and i thought dogs were supposed to man's bestfriend!" i laughed setting this…kagome down and i got into a fighting stance.

" KEH YOU MIGHT BE A DEMON BUT I CAN STILL KICK YOUR SMART TALKING aS!" iNUYASHA PULLED OUT A SWORD.

lAUGHING OUT LOUD I CRIED OUT " SO IT'S TRUE MEN AND BOYS HERE HIDE BEHIND SWORDS" THE MUTT GAVE A GROWL BUT STOPPED WHEN HE SNIFFED THE AIR . HE TURNED TO KAGOME AND I " WE WILL FINISH THIS LATER VAMPIRE" THEN HE SPED OFF. SMIRKING AT MY VICTORY A STRONG SCENT HIT MY NOSE: SALT. i TURNED AROUND AND LOOKED AT THE GIRL SHE WAS ON HER HANDS AND KNEES AS THE RAIN BEGAN TO POUR. " HE LEFT ME FOR HER AGAIN! againn!" SHE CRIED OUT POUNDING THE GROUND WITH HER FIST.

" HE IS PATHETIC…" I HANDED HER MY COAT AND PULLED HER TO HER FEET " COME, ILL TAKE YOU TO YOU CAMP, OKAY?" SHE NODDED IN RESPONSE. I FELT HER LAGGING BEHIND , SHE WAS GETTING TIRED. SIGHING I LIFT HER INTO MY ARMS FOR HER SURPRISE AND I JETTED OF BACK TO HER CAMP.

-----END OF FLASH BACK---------

gRABBING THE HAND THAT WAS WAVING IN FRONT OF MY FACE I GLARED AT THE OWNER.

" ARE YOU OKAY SPIKE YOU WOULDN'T ANSWER US FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES! AND YOUR EYES KEPT OPEN!" BUFFY STATED pRYING FROM MY GRIP.

" JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" I GROWLED T HEADING OUT OF THE APARTMENT SPACE FOR THE SCOOBIE GANG.

" WHAT HIS PROBLEM?" BUFFY RUBBED HER TENDER HAND.

i WALKED DOWN THE STREETS OF LOS ANGELUS. WAS THIS THE GIRL THAT PREVENTED ME FROM KILLING THE SLAYER IN JAPAN? _KAGOME…._IT IS THIS GIRL AND I KNOW JUST WHERE TO FIND HER TOO.

---------WEEK LATER----------------

I WALKED INTO THE SUNSET SHRINE WELL HOUSE AND WAITED FOR A BLUE LIGHT IMANAITING FROM THE WELL. I LEANED UP AGAINGST THE WALL.

-----2 DAYS LATER----

I STOOD BORED OF WAITING, BUT WHEN I STOOD I SEEN THAT FARMILAR BLUE LIGHT. i SAW HER CLIMB OUT OF THE DARK GLOOMY WELL. I LIT A CIGGERATE KNOWING immediately SHE WOULD SEE ME. I HEARD HER RUN UP THE STAIRS AND FLING OPEN THE DOORS, sHE LOOKED AT ME, EYES WIDE.

' HELLO TO YOU TOO RAVEN GIRL" I SMIRKED WALKING OVER TO HER AND GAVE HER A SQUEEZE. " WILLIAM!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SHOULD I STOP YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

SAYONARA! kOIBITO! rEVIEW onEGAI! nO FLAMES PLEASE! ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE ONES! . .

INUYASHA-LOVER-FOREVER ( SIGNING OUT)


	2. NOTE

IF your want me to update you should review got it? Any ways I am on this new chat site called furcadia. You guys should check it out and if you guys get it my name is gangutaiga so yea anyways heid my warning no review no update so ciao!


End file.
